


What Love Tells Me

by lammermoorian



Series: wincest drabs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Other, Poetry, Wincest or Platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammermoorian/pseuds/lammermoorian
Summary: Yes. A thousand times, yes.





	

if this is it, you, in the dirt, on your knees, and me,   
in the soil, in the rock, in the hollows of the earth,  
then let my bones become dust, let my blood become rivers,  
let my hair become the grass upon which you stand;

if this is it, if my hands are not my own, if my feet walk unbidden,  
if my eyes look where they wish,  
then let my stomach, my liver, my heart be given,  
let it be taken away, and leave me empty;

if this is it, and we are ourselves, if the seraphs have fled,  
if the monster inside, me, drowns in blood, in sorrow, in solace,  
shrieking defeat - oh how he screams,   
loud enough to wake the dead, the heavenly trumpet sound -  
then let my soul be dragged upon glass, let my voice be ripped red,  
let my thoughts never cease, and my sight never darken;

if this is it, the sun devoured by fire, the moon eaten by starving men,  
the stars plucked from my memory  
until there is only the cold  
and the dark,  
then let it swallow me whole.

if this is it, you above the ground and me below

then yes - a thousand times, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIqoiSPgwUA


End file.
